Batman WWE Style
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Summary: The title says it all folks Starring: Randy Orton, John Cena, Stacy Keibler Ashley Massaro, Lita and many more....RandyStacy, JohnAshley dedicated to xxshatteredrealityxx and JohnCenasGirl4Eva.
1. Superheros, Sidekicks & Villians

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I would do anything to meet Batman :)**

**Summary: The title says it all folks...Randy Orton, John Cena, Stacy Keibler Ashley Massarro, Lita and many more...Randy/Stacy, John/Ashley...all the all the Randy/Stacy stuff is dedicated to xx-shattered-reality-xx and all the John/Ashley stuff is dedicated to JohnCenasGirl4Eva :)**

**A/N: So yeah, today I was chillin in the cribe, watching the tube when I come across my favoritest movie ever! Yes that's right Ladies and Germs My favorite movie is Batman Returns! Hahaha, Batman is my favorite superhero, he is my favorite cartoon, he is my favorite everything, I hope oneday I can be a superhero, just like him, only a girl version, lol. Yup I have evrything of his from a Batman lunchbox to Batman sheets (lmao, no joke, I got Batman sheets and boy are they comfortable.) So if you've got anything against Batman then I got two words for ya...SUCK IT! lmao, ok so I really hope that you all enjoy this story, let's meet the cast Shall we?...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Batman-Randy Orton**

**Robin-John Cena**

**Batgirl-Ashley Massarro**

**Alfred-Ric Flair**

**The Joker-Chris Jericho**

**The Penguin-Mick Foley**

**Two Face-Edge**

**The Riddler-Jeff Hardy**

**Mr.Freeze-Triple H**

**poison Ivy-Lita**

**Catwoman-Stacy Keibler**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ok so please review and let me know if this is a good idea or not, and if it is then I will update asap! And yeah this is a Randy/Stacy fic, because as everyone knows Catwoamn is the love of Batman's life! Hahaha, I am such a nerd! And if I'm missing anyone please let me know, ok, thanks a bunch :)**


	2. Killing Lonliness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Ok so I'm not really sure if I want to continue this story, it doesn't seem like many people are interested, so I'll start a chapter and see what everyone thinks and we'll go from there, so I wanna thnak everyone who reviwed and thanks so much for all your support, you guys are so totally kickass! This Chapter title belongs to HIM :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy Orton was the richest, nicest, handsomest eligable bachelor in all of WWE City, it was a wonder to many women as to why he wasn't married or at least dating, but what no one knew was that Randy Orton was the man who protected and saved their city 24 hours a day seven days a week, thus leaving no time for love.

"Can I get you anything Master Orton?" Ric Flair Randy's butler asked.

"No thank you Ric." Randy answered as he kept his eyes glued on the news.

"Just ring if you need anything sir." Ric said before turning away and heading over to the door which had been rung.

Ric answered the front door to reveal his niece Ashley.

"Uncle Ric!" Ashley squeeled as she pulled Ric into a hug.

"Ashley dear, what are you doing here, shouldn't be at school?" He asked returning her hug.

She pulled away from him and rolled her eyes.

"You mean the prison my oh so loving parents sent me to?" Ashley said with resentment

"Now Ashley you know good and well your Mother and Father did that to keep you out of trouble." He argued leading her into the large mansion.

"Sending me off to some random bording school is just gonna make me wanna rebel even more, You should know that by now Uncle Ric." Ashley said as she walked side by side with her uncle.

"Uncle Ric?" Randy asked as he stared up at the beautiful young blonde before him.

"Oh Mr.Orton forgive my manners, this is my niece Ashley." Ric introduced.

Randy extended his hand out to her as she excepted taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

"If it's all right with you Master Randy she'll be staying with me in my room." Ric said with a nervous smile.

"Absolutley not, that is unexceptable." Randy said as Ric put his head down in shame. "There are plenty of rooms in this house, take your pick Ms.Ashley." Randy finished as Ric's frown turned into a smile.

"Thank you Mr.Orton." Ashley smiled gracefully as he smiled back.

"Hey Randy have you seen the keys to my motor- who's this?" John Cena asked with look of confusion.

"Ashley this is John Cena he lives here, John this is Ashley Ric's niece." Randy said with a chuckle at the sight of John's jaw dropping to the floor.

"This is your niece?" John asked Ric as he eyed her up and down.

"Yes." Ric answered

"By blood?" John asked again.

"What are you trying to say?" Ashley asked feeling offended.

"Well it's just that your really, really hot and he's like...not!" John said pointing at Ashley then over at Ric in comparison.

"What?"

"John!" Both Ashley and Randy said at the same time.

Ric laughed but gave John a challenging look.

"I'll have you know Mr.Cena I was once a handsome young buck back in my day." Ric informed the thuggish boy.

"You know what I meant Ric, you know your my boy!" John said giving Ric an apologetic hug.

Randy looked over at the television and saw a group of men with paint all over hteir faces and one man inparticular he knew all to well. He then saw a flash of the Bat Signal lighting the night sky of WWE City.

"John, I think I know where your keys are, follow me downstairs." Randy said motioning for him to follow him.

"Later man, I don't feel like going for a ride anymore." John replied as he moved closer to Ashley who gave him a look of disgust.

"No, I think you wanna go for ride this very second!" Randy demanded as he pulled John away from Ashley.

"Come dear, I'll show you to your room." Ric said trying to distract her, the two headed upstairs and Randy pulled John to face the television.

"Who the hell are those clowns?" John said with Irony.

"They're clowns! Come on we have to go." Randy said running down to the bat cave.

Both Randy and John rushed to put on their outfits and when they were down John hopped on his bike and Randy got into the Batmobile and headed off to save the day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the two reached their destination they got out of their vehicles and punched everything in sight. When they saw that master of this brawl was heading on top of the roof of a building with a hostage they rushed up as fast as they could.

"Let her go JeriJoker!" Batman demanded

"You'll never catch me Batboy!" JeriJoker laughed as he jumped off the building throwing the girl towards Batman and Robin.

Batman gave the girl to John tot ak eover and then jumped off the building after JeriJoker.

Batman landed on his feet and started to follow the clown shoe foot marks inprinted int he snow. He ran and ran but still no sign of the JeriJoker. Batman rounded a corner and was hit in the face by a strong fist. He fell to the and struggled to open his. The person sat on top of him and leaned in close.

"Meow!" The person before they stabbed something into his side causing him to scream out in pain. The person ran off and left Batman so that the JeriJoker can finish him off.

Batman struggled to get to his feet and when he did he turned around to face the JeriJoker standing with a camera in his hand, he placed it in front of his face and smiled.

"Cheese, don't smile!" The JeriJoker laughed as he clicked the button and instead of a flash a rocket shot out of the camera heading towards Randy. He took out his bat shooter and shot up to the building, he pulled himself up and onto to the roof leaving the JeriJoker to whine in agony. Batman stared down at the JeriJoker in defeat.

"Ahhhhhh...I'll get you Batman, you haven't seen the end of me!" He said as he ran off into the night.

Randy stood on the roof and winced in pain when he felt the sharp pain in his side. He felt around to see what that person stuck into him. When he found it he pulled it out and discovered it was a claw. He obsereved for a second and then threw it onto the floor. Batman turned around and went off in search of John so they could get back to the mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the next morning and Randy headed out to his office trying his best not to pay any attention to the sore on his side. When he got to his office he threw everything in his closet and sat at his desk preparing for the day to came. There was a knock at the door and Randy took a deep breath and letting out a loud sigh.

"Come in!" Randy shouted and not a second later a beautiful leggy blonde walked in with a huge smile. "Ummm...can I help you?" Randy asked as he tried to take his eyes off of her long legs that were exposed because she was wearinf such a short skirt.

"Yes you can actually, are you Randy Orton?" The women asked as she pushed her glasses up to her eyes with one finger.

"You found him, what can I do to you? I mean, sorry, what can I do "for" you?" Randy said correcting himself and feeling embarrassed as did the women.

"Ummm...well I'm your new assistant, Stacy Keibler." Stacy said introducing herself.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you til next week, but the earlier the better I guess." Randy said as he extending his hand motioning her to have a seat. "So are you nervous about your first day?" Randy asked taking a seat on his desk.

"You can say that. I've just never worked for a high executive such as yourself, so I'm basically trying not to get too comfotable." Stacy explained as she crossed her legs.

"Why not?" Randy asked as he watched her cross her legs.

"Well I'm a very clumsy person, I have a tendancey to screw things up, just asked the Mayor Vince McMahon." Stacy giggled shyly.

"I thought you said you've never worked for a high executive before?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well technically I haven't, I worked for Mr.McMahon before he was Mayor." She said correcting herself.

"Well don't be too hard on yourself, Vince isn't the most tolerable person either, but aside from all that it's nice having you here and I'm looking foward to working with you Ms.Keibler." Randy said shaking her. "Or is it Mrs?" Randy asked wanting to know if she was married.

"It's Ms." Stacy giggled with her cheeks turning a rosey shade of red. "So is there anything I can get you Mr.Orton?" Stacy asked in a soft tone.

"Please, call me Randy." He said with a smile.

"Ok Randy, is there anything I can get you?" Stacy repeated still blushing.

"A nice cup of coffee would be great." He replied

"Coming right up." She said turning away leaving Randy to smile to himself with butterflies in his stomach.

Randy plopped down on his chair and looked out of his window enjoying the view of peaceful WWE City, at least it was peaceful for now...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:Ok so I'm not really feeling this story anymore, I'm not getting enough reviews to continue so if I don't reach my goal this time then I'm deleting this story, I'm really sorry to everyone who was looking forward to this story, but if you want to see more than please review, but if that doesn't happen then I'm saying my apologies right now and I'm especially sorry to Casey and Tiffany AKA JohnCenasGirl4Eva and xx-shattered-reality-xx. So I begging one last time PLEASE REVIEW! If you love me then please review, I'm not one to quit, but when there's no motivation then there's no hope, so PLEASE give mehope, and PLEASE give me reviews. Thanks a lot and I'm really hoping to hear from all of you :)**


	3. We're All Theives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: Holy mother of corn! I forgot two people! Hahahaha, I totally for got Poison Ivy's "To-Do-Man" Bane and The Mayor...what's his face, Christopher Walken in the movie, anywho, he'll be Vince McMahon, and Bayne will be Batista sound good? Good, so now, if I am forgetting anyone else give me a holla, k. Ok back to businees my loves. Thank you all so much for reviewing, you are what makes my day shine so bright :) So if you have any suggestions for anything let me know ok, ok. So I love you all and thank you sooo much for always standing behind me with all the love and support you give me, and just know that I am always here for all of you if you ever need to talk or anyhting just let me know ok, because I love you all so much KISSES! This chapter title belongs to the totally kickass band Circa Survive :D!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ashley sat on the large couch placed in the large livingroom flipping through channels feeling bored out of her mind. Ashley was gonna flip the channel again until someone grabbed it out of her hand, and that someone plopped right next to her and started to flip through channels like she had een doing a second ago.

"Are you kidding me?" Ashley asked with frustration.

"Nope." He answered with a smile.

"Listen Jason, I don't know if you know what manners are, but I'm a guest in this house. So, I'll take that back thank you very much." Ashley said snatching the remote from John's hand and facing the television.

John turned to face Ashley and cracked his neck and fingers.

"First of all, the name is John, not Jason. Second, I live here, so this is my televison, my remote and my house!" John said as he charged over at Ashley. "SO GIVE ME MY REMOTE!" John demanded as he grabbed the remote back from Ashley jumped on top of him and tackled him.

"Actually, that's my remote. My television, and this is my house." Randy said as he grabbed the remote that the two each had a hold of. Randy sat between the two on the couch and watched T.V. in silence.

John looked over at Ashley who had gotten up and headed for her room. John got up and followed her.

"You are so dead!" John threatend as he walked past her and ran up the stairs and into his room.

Ashley smiled and thought of a great idea. She silently crept out the back door and into the garage. Ashley's smile grew wider at the sight of the beautiful motorcycle before her.

"Well, I may as well go out with a bang!" Ashley laughed as she hopped on the shiney motorcycle.

John was sitting up in his room when I familiar sound rang through his ears.

"No, no, no!" John yelled as he ran over to his bedroom window. "ASHLEY!" John screamed as he ran out of his room at the sight of the riding of with his motorcycle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"JeriJoker, I said I was sorry." The man apologized.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Batman is still alive, and what did I say would happen to you if Batman lived?" The JeriJoker asked.

"Yo-you said you'd make me pay." The man stuttered.

"That's right, and how exactly do I make people pay?" He asked the terrified man.

"You-you put them in acid." The man replied.

"That's right. See you do listen. But lucky for you I'm out of acid." The man let out a heavy sigh of relief. "So I'll just have to burn you alive." The JeriJoker grabbed the man by his shirt and was about to throw him in the boiler when the sound of a whip stopped him. "Well if it isn't the women of my dreams." The Joker drooled as the sleek figure slowly approached him.

Catwoman walked over to the Joker and kneeled down to help up the fallen man who JeriJoker was about to kill.

"Thank you, thank you." The man repeated grateful that she stopped the Joker when she did.

"What the hell are you doing?" JeriJoker asked as he watched Catwoman help his victim.

"Showing you what happens when don't get the job done!" Catwoman grabbed the helpless man by the collar and threw him into the boiling water.

Everyone surrounding her watched in shock as the man's scream filled their heads. JeriJoker looked up over at her in awe.

"God, I love you!" JeriJoker said as he tried to mover closer to her. Catwoman grabbed her whip and flung it so it hit his feet.

"Take one more step and you'll be joining Mr.Screamo down there, understood?" Catwoman asked.

"Understood." The Joker said as he let out a small chuckle.

"Now, how do you plan to attempt to kill Batman this week?" Catwoman asked as she cartwheeled over to JeriJoker's thrown.

"Well I've invited a few new members to join the "I Hate Batman Club" and they all excepted." The Joker explained

Catwoman took a seat on the thrown and laid out her legs acroos the chair.

"And who might these members be?" Catwoman asked as she licked her arm.

"Well I'm glad you asked...lets me contestant number one!" The JeriJoker said. "He lives in the sewers and loves a lady with fins, he is Mick Foley but his villian name is...THE PENGUIN!" The Joker introduced gameshow style.

After a few seconds out waddled The Penguin Mick Foley. Catwoman laid back and looked slightly impressed.

"Now let's introduce contestant number two. One side of him likes to party all night long, while the other side enjoys a nice and quiet evening at home, he is Edge, but prefers to be called...TWO FACE!" JeriJoker applauded but quickly stopped when he saw his face. "Ya know, a little baby oil will clear that right up." The Joker joked as Edge motioned to hit him.

"Now let's meet bachelor number three. He enjoys long walks on the beach and loves a good riddle, he is Jeff Hardy but his villian name is...The Riddler!" The Joker yelled.

When The Riddler came out a small smile formed on her face.

"Next we have not one but two villian allies. First up we have the monster...Batista!" Batista made his way out as everyone stared at all the veines popping out of his body. Stacy leaned over and gagged at the sight of him. "And next we've got ourselves a veggiterian ladies and gentlemen. She loves plant and considers herself mother nature, she is Lita, but likes to be known as...Poison Ivy!" Lita walked out to be greeted by whistles and stares. Stacy gave a Lita a fake smile and Lita did the same.

"And last but certainly not least. He is a man who has been through many tragic obsticales including losing his wife Stephanie McMahon in a very tragic accident, so he is here today to help us destroy the man we all hate. His name is Hunter Hearst Helmsly but prefers the abbreviation Triple H. He likes to spend cold lonely nights locked in a freezer. He is a man who's heart is made of ice, no pun intended. He is...MR.FREEZE!" Everyone looked over to the entrance and awaited his arrival, but instead a breeze of ice broke through the window causing everyone to duck, and then when they looked up in slide the most talked about villian in all of WWE City, Mr.Freeze.

"I must say JeriJoker, I thought you were a dumb, talentless, worthless piece of scum..." JeriJokers face turned sad at her comments, but he waited for her to finish.

"But now you don't think I'm not those things." JeriJoker complimented himself.

"No, I still think your all of those things, and more." JeriJoker huffed in anger. "But I have to say, you definatley did a good job on this one." Catwoman complimented.

All the villians stood in a line and both JeriJoker nad Catwoman walked up and down examining each and everyone of their accomplises. When Catwoman finally got to Lita she stopped and leaned into her ear.

"Lets make one thing clear. There's only room for one bitch in this group, so you better not cross me. Am I making myself clear?" Catwoman threatened.

Lita moved back so that her face was in front of hers.

"Crystal." Lita replied with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad you and I are the same page. I have some work I need to do, I'm going to need a hand, any voulenteers?" Stacy asked

Everyone raised their hands but no one more excitedly as JeriJoker. Stacy just brushed past him and headed over to the army of villians.

"Riddler, come." Stacy picked without hesitation.

"But Sta-"

"You never say my name, ever!" Stacy snapped as she turned to JeriJoker who knew he almost made a mistake. "Just because we are all working as a team is not a good enough reason to trust eachother. Broken trust is what turned us this way in the first place!" Everyone nodded in agreement and JeriJoker put his head down in shame. "Train them while The Riddler and I scope out trouble for the night. This will be practice. I'll be back soon." Stacy turned around and walked out the door with The Riddler following closely behind her.

"You heard her, get to work! Chop, chop people, time is a virture!" JeriJoker ordered as everyone started to be trained.

The Joker walked out the door and looked down at the broken city beneath him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"John, why would Ashley just take your bike?" Randy asked as they drove around town trying to find her and John's precious bike.

"Because she's evil man, I'm telling you, that girl has had it out for me since day one." John explained as he kept his eyes peeled.

"So your sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that your a cocky jerk with a cocky attitude?" Randy questioned

"Man, what you call cocky I call confidence, so don't get it twisted." John replied as he still searched.

"Well whatever you say, either way, your so called "Confidence" is what got you in this mess." Randy said as he a familiar figure out of the cornor of his eye.

"There, there! There's my bike!" John yelled as he spotted it. He also spotted the blonde the thief who had a guy sucking on her face. "And she has some random guy sitting on my baby!" John yelled as he jumped out of the car.

"John, just wait!" Randy ordered but it was already too late. John had already made his presence known.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked as the guy behind her looked confused.

"Calm down Jason, I just took your bike out for a little ride." Ashley answered as the guy started to kiss her neck.

"JOHN, JOHN, JOHN! My name is JOHN! Not Jason, not Jack, JOHN! Get it J.O.H.N, JOHN!" John screamed in frustration.

The guy who was kissing Ashley started to laugh hysterically at his outburst.

"And who the hell are you?" John asked

"Oh this is ummmmmm...sorry I forgot your name?" Ashley asked as the guy's smile died.

"You don't remember my name? You are a slut!" The guy said.

"What?" Ashley asked taken aback by his comment.

"Man, you just messed up." John said as he punched the guy in the face. "You never call a female a slut!" John spat on the guy who was on the floor.

"Wow! So I hope that mean your not made about the bike thing." Ashley said as she batted her eyelashes.

"You wish babe." John said

Ashley smiled but then she saw somethign come up from behind John.

"John lookout!" Ashley warned

John turned around and knocked the guy to the floor. He soon got up and attacked John from behind and Ashley tried to jump on top of him but Catwoman came from behind her and pulled her by the hair and swung her up against the wall. Catwoman kicked Ashley in the stomach repeatdly causing Ashley too scream in pain. John could hear her scream but he was too busy fighting off the orange and green freak who would'nt seem to stay on the floor.

"FIGHT, ASH, FIGHT!" John yelled for Ashley as if to incourage her.

Ashley fell to the floor and Catwoman walked over to John who was being held by The Riddler.

"Where's Batman?" Catwoman asked as she clutched his face with her claws digging inhis face.

Catwoman was confused that instead of John squirming in pain he smiled widely.

"Right behind you!" John said as he kicked her into him and continued to fight off The Riddler.

Catwoman and Batman began a series of punches and smacks. Catwoman grabbed her whip and taughnted him but Ashley came from behind her and knocked her to the floor. As soon as he saw Ashley had Catwoman under control he went over to help John. The Riddler got his cane and started to swing it all around, but John and Batman just stared at him with amusement and at the same time the two took him out with a punch to the face causing him to knock out.

Batman and John were about to walk away when an intoxicating scent made them stop and turn around to face the dark alley behind them. They waited to see the figure appear and when it did their jaws dropped at the beautiful sight. It was Poison Ivy.

"Hello boys" She greeted with a beautiful smile.

"Hi" They said in unison.

"Help!" Ashley screamed and her scream broke Batman and John's trance and when they turned to look for Ashley they saw that she was being held up by Batista. "PUT ME DOWN!" Ashley screamed with fear.

"Alfred is going to kill us if anything happens to her!" John said as he looked up at the monster.

"Us? Your the reason she left!" Randy said

Batman and John started to run after Batista but Two Face and The Penguin blocked their way.

"How many more freaks are there?" John asked insensitivly

"Freaks? I would watch the name calling if I were you, after all we have the girl." Two Face warned as he let his hand run down her leg.

John was about to attack him but was stopped by Batman.

"What do you want?" Batman asked already knowing the answer.

"Why I'm glad you asked." The JeriJoker said appearing from behind. "We want the key." JeriJoker replied.

"What key?" Batman asked unsure what he meant.

"They KEY Batman, don't play games with me." JeriJoker warned.

"I don't know what key your talking about!" Batman retorted

"Then I guess your just gonna have to be in time out untill you remember. Batista!" JeriJoker yelled for the monster.

Batista leaned down so that the JeriJoker could tell him what to do.

Catwoman was laying on the floor listening to everything that was going on. She knew nothing about a key and had no idea what was going on.

Batista put down Ashley and she ran over to John and Batman who both put an arm around her.

"I'm giving you one more chance Batman where's the key?" JeriJoker asked nicely.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Batman said still with confusion.

"I gave you a chance Batman, now you have to pay." JeriJoker said.

JeriJoker snapped his fingers and Batista pushed the three into the dark alley that was a dead end and out of no where Mr.Freeze appeared ready to seal off the only way out of the alley.

"Wait!" Catwoman yelled.

"Oh, hello there kitten. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The Joker smiled.

"What the hell are you doing? We never discussed this." Catwoman fumed as she approached all the villians who had went against her orders. "And what key are you jabbering about?" She asked angrily.

"The key that holds "Our" future." He replied as he pointed to all his partners.

Batista grabbed Catwoman and threw her in the alley with the other three and Mr.Freeze started to ice up the alley way.

"We could have been so happy together darling, but it's like you said, broken trust is what made us this way." JeriJoker said.

Poison Ivy stood where Mr.Freeze hadn't iced and she looked into Catwoman's eyes.

"Looks there is only room for "One" bitch in this group." Ivy mocked as Freeze iced up the last bit of escape for the four people.

Catwoman turned around to be faced with all eyes on her.

"Just because we have to work together to get out of here doesn't mean I still don't hate you!" Catwoman warned as she walked past them and to the other end of the alley.

"Villians, they always have to make their hatred known." John said

"Can we please just find a way out of her." Ashley said as she leaned up against the wall.

"As you wish princess." John said as he picked up a hammer that was laying next to the garbage can.

He started to hammer a way, but Batman stopped him.

"I have a better idea." Batman said as he took out his explosives.

"That works too." John said

"Anyone need a light." Ashley asked as she took out her lighter. Both Batman and John raised an eyebrow. "Just promise not to tell Uncle Alfred ok." Ashley smiled

They smiled and nodded and prepared to get out of there, with or without Catwoman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I don't really know how to write action stories, so help me out as much as you can ok. I really appreciate all the reviews, so if you enjoy this story and want it to be continued then please, please, please review! Ok well I guess that's all I have to say and i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise to update as soon as I get the time Thanks again for the reviews and please don't forget to review this chapter too. Thanks again my little love bunnies, I love you all and untill next time SMOOCHES!**


	4. The One That You Hated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one :(**

**A/N: What it is ya'll! Miss me? Haha, well I decided to update this story because it seems there are quite a few of you out there who likey this story, so here ya gos all ya'lls. I hope you like it and thank you sooo much to all who reviewed. I love you all so mucho grande. So do me a favor, review, review, review! I need some motivation peoples! Ok so this chapter title belongs to The Early November 3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacy broke the door down to where she and the rest of her "EX" accomplishes were hiding out expecting them all to hide in their little holes, but did no such thing. Instead of running for their lives they all stood together anded as one waiting for the distraught Catwomen to speak. The Joker stood in front of the alliance of rebels and slowly approached his once fascinating love.

"Where have you been pussycat?" The Jeri Joker asked with a chuckle as the rest laughed.

Stacy raised her hand and examined her sharp claws allowing The Jeri Joker to examine them as well. As he saw this as a warning he gulped in fear and stood quiet.

"Now seeing that you have made an enemy out of me, I just thought I'd come by and give you all a little warning..." Stacy said with imitation as she stood in front of Posion Ivy.

"And what would that be?" Ivy asked without fear.

Stacy smiled and turned to walk to Jeri Joker.

"My warning is...well actually, not really a warning I guess." Stacy spoke to The Joker.

"Ha, I can't believe I actually had a thing for a pathetic, weak, useless waste of a woman like you." He said pressing himself closer to her.

"Ah, ah, ahhh. Now is that any way to speak to your captor." Stacy replied with a smile.

"What the hell are you tal..."

Before The Jeri-Joker could finish a loud crashing came through the rooftop and before all of Catwomens betrayers knew it, they were ambushed by Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.

"What the?...You didn't!" Jeri Joker screamed

"Now you all know first hand! NEVER! Never, ever cross me." Catwomen said as she struted over to the bat clan.

"There all yours, but I'd suggest not turing them over just yet." Catwomen warned.

"And why is that?" Robin asked snarkly

"It would be to easy for them to escape moron." Stacy replied looking him in the eye. "You need to take them somewhere isolated, so that if they make a break for it, you'd hear it and they wouldn't get very far." Stacy said as she turned to the leader of the pack.

"She's right, throgh them in that cage for now, we'll call the authorties and let them know." Batman said as he looked hopelessy into Catwoman's eyes.

"I'll handle him, if you don't mind." Catwoman said as she grabbed the Jeri-Joker by his arms and threw him in a cell that was acroos the room far from the others.

"You can't do this to me, you see him?" Jeri Joker asked as he pointed over to Batista who was fighting his way out of cell angrily. "He'll crush you in a second, and I'd hate to see you go out that way." He finished as he brushed his hand over face causing her to flinch.

"You made your heel, now you live in it!" Stacy spat back

"I'll tell you what, you be the queen and I'll be the king, because Bat Boy over there could never love a villianess, such as yourself, so I'm all you got...so let me go." The Joker offered with his painted on grin.

"What are you talking about?" Catwoman asked with confusion.

"My dear, your so obvious. The one you once hated, is now the one you love." He replied with annoyence

"Batman is nothing more but useful tool to me at this point, just like you once were, there is no love ther, there's hate!" Catwoman explained as she turned to look over at Batman who stood before all the villians and awaited Catwoman's pressence.

"Sure, your alter ego Catwoman hates Batman, but Stacy Keibler loves Randy Orton. The Heir and good citizen of beloved WWE City." The Jeri-Joker flapped

Stacy stood in fear...

"Randy, Randy's not Batman, your lying!" It's impossible." Stacy studdered with shock.

"Is it? Just as it is impossible for you to be Catwoman?" He grinned as he looked over Catwoman who had her eyes glued on the now unvealed Batman.

"HEY! We're missing one!" Robin yelled as he pointed towards an empty cell.

They heard laughing coming from the cielling and looked up to see a red-haired man chuckling around.

"Riddler..." Batman whispered.

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black bat?" Jeff Riddled as he threw a gas granade down at all that were below.

Everyone scattered and Batman, Robin and Batgirl all stood coughung trying to catch their breaths. When the cloud of smoke finally disappeared they saw all their enimies had disappeared...even Catwoman.

"We have to go!" Batgirl yelled

"Wait, wait, wait!" Robin said pulling her back.

"No she's right, we have to go now!" Batman ordered as he pushed the two outdoors and off into the night in search of WWE City's greatest villians, and the woman/enemy he's come to love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Ok this chapter sucked, I know, but please refrain from flamming me, because if I get one flame, and I mean one flame then this story is over! I don't want to sound mean or threating, because this is a promise. So please review, give me a reason to keep going with this story, show me some mad love you guys, because I love you all, each and evey one of you. So I promise, give me enough reviews, and I'll update by next week, I promise.**


End file.
